


Campfire Games - Truth or Dare

by Thiocyanate



Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alex lowkey would sleep with all of the killers, Campfires, Coexisting, Cute, Everyone loves Anna, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jokes, Multi, Party Games, Philip is my baby, Sexual Humor, Survivors and killers, Swearing, The Wraith is adorable fight me, Truth or Dare, Wholesome Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Tonight the killers: Evan, Philip, Danny, Joey and Susie (Frank and Julie were...occupied *wink wink*)As well as the survivors: Dwight, Meg, Feng Min, Jake, Ace, David, and my OC Alex are playing truth or dare at the campfire, because why the heck not.
Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Campfire Games - Truth or Dare

“No, we used to play it all the time growing up” Alex slurred

“How are you even remotely drunk on this shit? It’s, like, two percent alcohol” Jake sighed, eyeing the ‘whisky’ that Evan had brought.

“Caleb wouldn’t give me anything else, and I doubt the Entity makes anything stronger” Evan shrugged

“So what’s this game?” Meg spoke up

“It’s called ‘two truths and a lie’ - as the name implies - you tell us two facts about yourself and one thing that you made up, we then have to guess which is the lie!” Alex explained to the group of survivors and killers. These nights were Alex’s favourites, the nights when some of the survivors and some of the killers would put their differences aside and have a bit of fun for the next little while. 

It always happened when her status as a ‘killer’ or survivor was to change. The group of killers would walk to the survivor’s bonfire either to escort her back as a killer or to drop her off as a survivor. The Entity liked her new toy, so she allowed Alex to have these moments, and wouldn’t summon them to trials for a stretch of time. Although some nights, when the mood was just right for everyone, the killers would stay longer, would just return after finishing a trial they were summoned into. The survivors would come back too, but neither parties held judgement towards one another, at least until the night was over.

Tonight it was Evan, Philip, Danny, Joey and Susie (Frank and Julie were...occupied *wink wink*)

Many of the survivors would wander off at this time, not out of malice, but out of a preference for rest, as the Entity is ruthless and unpredictable. Those who remained were Dwight, Meg, Feng Min, Jake, Ace, David, and Alex. 

“Sounds dumb” Joey said

“Shut up and let her speak, you stupid fuck” Danny replied, lightly jabbing Joey with his finger. 

“Fine, we’ll play your stupid game” Joey huffed, defeated

“I didn’t say we should play it, I said to let her speak, idiot” Danny sighed

“Same shit, what does it matter?” Joey whined  
“I concur; it’s stupid. I just don’t like you telling her that it’s stupid. That’s my job”

Joey sighed in defeat, Susie was stifling a laugh. 

“It’s a great team building exercise, right Dwight?” Feng chimed in

“Uh, yeah it helps us get to know one another” Dwight started nervously “but if the killers don’t want to…”

“Oh, hush, Dwight. We are totally doing this” Feng squealed

“Shut up” Danny growled, causing Feng to shrink into herself.

“That was rude, Danny!” Alex glared at the mask-wearing man, knowing he was grinning wickedly beneath his disguise.

“Sorry” Danny said sarcastically

Feng stared at her feet. 

“Feel free to stand up for yourself Feng” Alex said “I’ll keep him in line”

“I’m sure you will” David laughed loudly

“Seriously, David? You’re supposed to be on my side right now!” Alex retorted

“Aw c’mon dear, you hooked me eleven times in my last four trials, cut me some slack, eh now?”

Alex sighed “hmph”

“Damn, baby, eleven hooks in four trials? That’s a near perfect score” Danny said cooly. 

“Yeah, unlike some killers, I’m talented enough to get them on the hook three times instead of just using an ebony mori because I can’t catch them fast enough”

“Oh shit - gettin’ called out over here” Susie snickered 

“I figured the Entity would prefer sacrifices via hook but I guess if you can only catch us once, a soul is a soul” Ace chuckled

“Fuck off” Danny sneered, but quickly changed his tone back to his regular, smooth voice “let’s play your game. You’re going from killer to survivor, so survivors go first. Since you're so eager to go, you can start"

"Okay" Feng replied "I am good at skill checks on, I love bunnies and I'm Korean" 

"Okay killers" Alex started "who thinks they know what Feng is lying about?"

"She's probably shit at skill checks" Joey said "since she's obviously Korean and….don't Koreans worship bunnies or something?"

"Joey you're a fucking idiot!" Danny groaned "Koreans do not worship bunnies! I don't think any culture does"

"Maybe her family does, you don't know!" Susie replied 

"Oh my God she's not Korean you absolute imbeciles, she's Chinese" Jake spat.

"You're not supposed to tell them" Meg said to Jake "but I'm glad you did, that was ….uncomfortable"

"Oh she tricked us good" Susie said flatly

"Okay Jake is next!" 

"Wait...Feng…" Jake started

"Nope those are the rules, right Alex?" Feng asked, smiling deviously

"Yeah that's right. It was supposed to be a killer but you answered instead. Get going Jake"

"Uh okay fine, I've been homeless for the majority of my life despite being the son of a multimillionaire, I am the one disarming the traps set up on Evan's property outside of trials and…" he grinned before adding "I'm half Korean"

"He's saying that just to mess with us now, he's definitely half Korean" Susie said

No, he probably isn't half Korean but said he was because he knew that we'd think he's telling the truth because it was already lied about" Joey retorted

"Shut your trap, Joey" Danny demanded

"You've been homeless for a long time, but not the majority of your life. Am I right, saboteur?" Evan asked bleakly

"Yeah...I thought I would catch you there but I guess not" Jake shrugged

"I am familiar with nonspecific quantities of time being used to purposely mislead" Evan answered and Philip nodded in agreement 

"Fine, your go"

"Hmm...my family's mining company was for copper, I have multiple metal hooks permanently dug into my back and I purposely leave my traps in partially covered areas because I know that the saboteur disarms them and I don't want him to be caught by another killer"

"Wait what" Jake asked, surprised by the confession "shit, that explains some of those locations"

"The mines, they were coal, not copper" Meg said

"Yes" Evan replied 

"Me now? Okay, I'm an athlete who can outrun everyone here, I struggled with academics and I am naturally red-headed"

"I mean, I could always find that last one out myself" Danny said to the laughter of Ace and David.

"In your dreams, you stupid creep" Meg retorted, scrunching her face in disgust

"Bold of to assume us killers can't just take a peek by force" Joey snapped back

Clunk.

Susie bonked Joey's wooden face mask with the heel of her palm.

"Ow fuck!" Joey yelped

"You're fucking lucky she hit you before I could" Danny growled 

"I'm sorry! Jesus. I was kidding" Joey sighed dramatically.

"Damn right you were" Alex said roughly 

Joey raised his hands defensively but said nothing. 

"Alex?" Dwight asked 

"What's up?"

"I think he's trying to say something" Dwight replied, nodding towards Philip who was gesturing wildly.

"Woah calm down. Feng has some paper and a pen for you in her toolbox that she went to grab"

"Here you go, sir" Feng smiled, extending the small pad of paper and ballpoint pen to the taller man, who took it graciously.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Phil" Alex said 

Phillip's face dropped and he sat back down

"What does it say?" Meg asked

"He said you're not faster than him when he's under his cloak spell"

Meg chuckled "you know what, Alex, that's exactly it"

"What? Meg I thought…." Alex frowned in confusion, but stopped herself when Meg winked at her. Turning to Philip, she saw him smiling proudly. 

"Nice job Phillip" Dwight commented

"Yeah good one mate" David added

"Aww Philip, you were right. Write yours down for me and I'll read them out" Alex said

"Okay, Philip says: he's Nigerian but spent most of his life on the Ivory Coast, his first language is French and his favorite color is green"

"Green isn't your favorite color. It’s orange. Don’t ask how I know” Ace responded

Philip nodded.

“Me now? Uh…” Ace started “I was beaten up by a mob once, I am not actually named Ace and my favourite color is gold”

“It’s not the first one...who wouldn’t want to beat that guy up?” Danny said “your name? It is Ace, right?”

“Yeah it is. I was just couldn’t think of anything else”

“Alright Danny Phantom” Alex said “you’re next”

“Yeah yeah”

“I was a news reporter who would report on my own murders, I’m a blonde and nobody here has seen me without my mask”

“The last one. Since if nobody has seen you maskless, then nobody can confirm your hair color, think about it mate” David answered

“Yeah you got it”

“You’re a blonde?” Meg asked

“Yeah” 

“A natural blonde?” she laughed

“Fuck off”

“Be nice you two. Now David, your turn”

“Aye. I broke the orbital bone of the last guy who owed me money, I’m hopelessly in love with the Huntress and my name is David”

“You’re an idiot” Alex sighed

“I know, doll”  
“You aren’t hopelessly in love with the Huntress” Susie said “she’s terrifying”

“Hell yeah she is. Yikes” David shuttered.

“Alright Susie” Alex said

“Yeah okay. My natural hair is blonde, my favorite color is pink and my least favorite person is Joey”

“I’m obviously not your least favorite person” Joey smirked

“No, but you’re damn close”

Joey laughed “I’m okay with that. My go? Uh okay, I’m Canadian, I hate potato chips and I don’t mind being stuck in the Entity’s realm”

“Who the fuck doesn’t like potato chips?” Alex asked

“What now?” David asked “you mean crisps? Also mate, you ain’t polite enough to be Canadian”

“Well, as Alex said, who the fuck doesn’t like potato chips or crisps if you’re a dumb fucking Brit” Joey retorted

David rolled his eyes.

“Dwight?” Alex asked

“He went off to help Claudette with something, I don’t know when he’s coming back” Jake answered

“Oh okay. I guess he can’t play then” Alex replied

“So you go” Evan said

“Me?”

“Yeah, you dumb fuck. You” Danny said

“Fine” Alex said, glaring at Danny “I am American, I did not kill when I was not in the Entity’s realm and I am actually hopelessly in love with the Huntress and well honestly I’d probably take Pyramid Head too, maybe Philip? I don’t know. Definitely Anna. Damn”

“And what about me?” Danny scoffed

“What about you?”

“You aren’t hopelessly in love with me?”

“Not in the slightest”

“Liar”

“Narcissist”

“How do you get over Anna being absolutely terrifying?” David asked

“I don’t know. She’s really attractive. She hates men though”

“Same” Meg laughed

“Wait...which is the lie?” Jake asked

“I’m Canadian, not American”

“In our first few trials where she was a killer, she kept apologizing to us” David added

“Softie” Danny mumbled

“Now I’m a hardened, ruthless killer” Alex said sarcastically

“Well nah, but you ain’t got qualms ‘bout putting me on a hook 11 outta 12 times!” David added laughing

A bell tolled. “Time for you guys to head out” Alex said to the killers “I’ll see you soon, I’m sure”

“Oh, trust me, I’m looking forward to it” Danny said as he turned and left “I’ve been saving my moris for you”

“Great” Alex sighed “can’t wait”

“See you soon darling” and with that, he disappeared into the fog.

“He’s so dramatic” Meg said

Joey laughed “yeah he is”

“Until next time, survivors” Evan said, waving and disappearing

Philip gave Alex a kiss on her forehead before disappearing, and the Legionnaires gave her a hug.

“They’re surprisingly humane around you” Jake said to Alex after all the other survivors and killers had left.

“They’re people too, Jake. Just like how I might kill you one trial and help you the next”

“I suppose. I can say that I’m glad I didn’t attack you that first day. For more reasons than just ‘you would kick my ass’”

Alex laughed “I’m glad; I don’t want to hurt you guys”

“I know. Welcome back to surviving, by the way”

“Thanks Jake”

He surprised her by pulling her into a hug, whispering in her ear “anytime”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
